


The death of Anne Boleyn

by skyhighclouds



Series: My Oneshots Spanning across My Fandoms [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Execution, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighclouds/pseuds/skyhighclouds
Summary: "Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign king. And if any person will meddle of all of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul."
Series: My Oneshots Spanning across My Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005558
Kudos: 11





	The death of Anne Boleyn

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of my English Chromebook Lesson where we had to write a scary story for halloween and this came out of my head so deal with it.

Drip, Drip, Drip,  
The cell reeked of mould and sweat. The inhabitant sat wearily on the floor heavily scratching at a piece of parchment, awaiting her death. Oh, how she wished to see her beloved daughter,instead stuck in this hell of a room in the Tower of London.

Mother?  
In the household of the Princess, three year old Elizabeth sat calling for her mother. Where is she? Unfortunately for the princess her mother would never return to her. A stone faced maid, came to the girl and broke the news of her mother’s imprisonment. Of course a three year old would never understand that, but after hearing a maids strangeld of despair she started to cry, tears of unknowingness.

My Lady!  
When Margaret heard the news of her lady’s execution, she couldn’t believe it. Nearly dropping to the floor in anguish, the guards only just catching her, she bit back a wail of despair as she didn't want to be a companion of the block. Margaret could hear the cries of the Princess Elizabeth, breaking her heart.

Guess who’s right downstairs …  
Quick, quick, they’re coming compose yourself!

Guess who's climbing the steps…  
The shouts and screams of the crowd outside reminded her of the execution of her own brother, just two days before.

Guess who’s opening their lock…  
Die with dignity, you're a Queen.

Times up! Go say your prayers!  
“My lady, it is time.”

“Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and and send him long to reign to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign king. And if any person will meddle of all of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul.”

Walking up to the scaffold on the podium, she laid down her head and muttered one last thing to the world.

“O death, rock me to sleep.”

Seeing the glint of the sword in the shining sun, she took one last breath, and death reclaimed the soul of Anne Boleyn.


End file.
